<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’ve changed... by TotallyNotUsagi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335965">You’ve changed...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotUsagi/pseuds/TotallyNotUsagi'>TotallyNotUsagi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eternal Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotUsagi/pseuds/TotallyNotUsagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve changed...”<br/>“For the better or the worse..?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Helios/Nehelenia, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Tsukino Chibiusa/Helios (Temporary)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eternal Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’ve changed...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helios POV</p>
<p>    The Queen called me down to the palace. She says it’s important. It probably had something to do with King. I was his protector, so was the Shittenou. We one of many gods/goddesses that reborn into humans. It was rumored that I was reborn because I’m prince to the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, Usagi “SL” Chiba. I blushed at that thought. When I got to the palace, the Queen welcomed me in to the palace.</p>
<p>   “Helios,” she said “I’m so glad you came! I have a special surprise for you,”</p>
<p>  She walked me down the hall and she was chatting about how they were dying to meet me. The little maiden was right, she is chatty. We finally reached our destination, Small Lady’s room. We entered the room and saw HER! She looked at me with a little smile, she was going to hurt Small Lady!</p>
<p>   “Stay away from HER!” I shouted and started to run towards her. I felt someone yanked me away from them.</p>
<p>   “Queen are you insane! She’s going to hurt Small lady!” </p>
<p>   “She’s not going to hurt her, she’s just babysitting,”</p>
<p>    She looked really confused. She nearly killed Small Lady after she took out her dream mirror. The Queen can’t just pretend that didn’t happen!</p>
<p>   “How in the hell did you escape the mirror! I thought we trapped in there forever!” I shouted. She backed away and started to look scared. “Answer me!”</p>
<p>   She finally spoke,“Don’t you remember? You saved me from that nightmare,” she said</p>
<p>  “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHY THE-,” the Queen put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a very serious look.</p>
<p>   “Calm down Helios,” she said. “Don’t you remember Nehelenia?”</p>
<p>    I did, but not in the way Nehelenia remembered me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hi, this a prequel to my other fanfic “Eternal Life”. You can read that if you want :p. This might contain spoilers for that fic so, if you want to read it, read that first and come back or do whatever you want. Please give me advice on how to make story’s better and more enjoyable, if you do it will really be appreciated. Please do not harass me because you don’t ship this ship, thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>